1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to collapsible platforms, and, more particularly, to a collapsible platform which may alternatively be positioned in an upright, horizontal position, or, in a vertical, storage position, wherein a user causes rotation of the collapsible platform into and out of position by actuation of a foot petal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known in the art are various platforms which may be rotated into and out of a horizontal position. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,858 by Bue et al. is one such platform. The platform is movable between a vertical storage position against a wall, and a horizontal position. A hinge assembly pivotally connecting the platform to the wall allows a user to rotate the platform into and out of position. The platform is rotated into and out of position by applying an upward or downward force to the platform. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,762 to Holdham is a platform which may similarly be rotated into and out of a horizontal position by the application of an upward or a downward force to the platform. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,206 to Hoffman and U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,571 to Lee are collapsible platforms containing springs to exert spring forces to aid in the maintenance of a horizontal position of the respective platforms. Other collapsible platforms are similarly known in the art, and include, U.S. Pat. No. 1,917,336 to Spitz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,896 to Gaston, U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,858 to Bue et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,414 to Brescia et al.
Each prior art collapsible platform, however, requires a user to manually rotate the platform into or out of position by applying a torque to a platform with the hands of the user. In some instances, the user is unable to use his or her hands to rotate the platform into position. For instance, an individual with a handicap may find the required motions necessary to rotate a platform into or out of position to be difficult, if not impossible to perform. In other instances, the user may be carrying an object, or otherwise not have complete freedom of use of his or her hands to rotate the platform into or out of position.
It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide a collapsible platform which may be rotated into or out of position by a user without the requirement of the user applying a force to the platform by the hands of the user.